Feeling Safe in your Love
by GabbyTiva4ever
Summary: What happens when you go undercover and your cover gets blown? Who will Olivia reach out for help?
1. Chapter 1

Feeling Safe in your Love

"Go home, all of you" Cragen announced coming out of his office. He watched as everyone grabbed their coats and other personal items they bring home for the weekend.

"Hey, anyone want to come to the bar?" Fin asked as they all headed out of the precinct

"Liv, I'm your ride, you up for it?" Elliot asked his partner

"Considering you are my ride home. I guess I don't have a choice" Olivia answered. Elliot's reply was a smirk

"Lets go, it isn't getting any earlier" Munch cut in

"Cap, you comin?" Fin asked as the gang headed out

"I guess I will, you will most likely need a sober one to be your designated driver for the night." Cragen said with a chuckle

"Munch, call Casey!" Olivia yelled as her and Elliot entered the elevator. Before the elevator doors closed she heard a "uh huh" from John.

Once they got to the bar, Olivia and Elliot arrived at the bar they got a booth and waited until they saw Cragen, Munch, Fin, and Casey enter through the front doors.

"Hey guys!" Casey exclaimed as she took a seat next to Olivia who was on one side of Elliot.

"Hey Case." Olivia smiled

They chatted for a couple of minutes until the waitress decided to make an appearance.

"Hi! I'm Lindsey and I will be serving you tonight. What can I get you?"

"I'll take a Tequila Sunrise." Requested Munch

"Gin and Tonic." Casey answered

"Whiskey Sour." Elliot said

"Cadillac Margarita." Olivia exclaimed to be heard over the loud music.

"I'll have a Bud Light." Fin laughed

"And you sir?" The waitress motioned toward Cragen with a smile

"Designated driver." Cragen pointed to himself. "I'll take a club soda"

"Okay! I'll be back!" Lindsey enthusiastically exclaimed

They kept on with their two on two conversations. Laughter filled table as the gang had no worries and no work to deal with.

"Here are your drinks!" Lindsey said as she arrived and started to hand out the drinks. She got a chorus of murmured 'thank you's' as everyone downed their drinks.

"Hey! How about a game of Truth of Dare?" Fin suggested as the waitress walked away. After some convincing everyone agreed, including Cragen.

"I'll go first." Elliot volunteered

"Casey, Truth or Dare?" He asked Casey

"Dare!" Casey shouted

"I dare you to.." He quickly whispered something in Olivia's ear and she immediately nodded her head. "Kiss Munch!" Elliot smiled.

"Come here, Novak." John smirked. He smiled even bigger when she mumbled a threat under her breath, moving out of her seat and gave him a quick peck on the lips before returning back to her seat.

"Okay, okay, my turn." Fin said.

"Cragen, Truth or Dare?"

"What the hell, Dare." Cragen picked

"I dare you to… Go up to that bar tender." Fin explained pointing to the skinny blonde waiting on the table next to them. "And ask her for her number."

"God damn it Tutuola." Cragen muttered making his way out of the booth. Everyone watched as he walked up and asked the girl for her number. They all burst out laughing, falling into tears when the girl slapped him on the chest and called him a prev.

"Poor Cap." Fin mocked as he came to sit back down.

"My turn." Munch said.

"Elliot, Truth or Dare." Munch directed the question to him.

"Truth." Elliot smiled, knowing nothing good could come out of Munch's dares. Everyone groaned.

"Are you in love with anyone at this table?" He asked, the words easily falling from his mouth. Elliot immediately became beer red and he hesitantly looked at Olivia who just stares at him. He then looked at Cragen who had a knowing look on his face.

"Yes." Elliot breathed

"Who?"

"Sorry can't answer that. You had your chance old man." Elliot quietly said.

"Olivia's turn!' Cragen said breaking the silence.

"Oh I want to do this!" Casey shouted from her spot next to her.

"Truth or Dare Liv?" Casey asked rather excited.

"Da-Truth." She knew dare always ended bad with her.

"Are you in love with anyone at this table?" Casey asked mimicking Munch's question

"Hey! John already asked that!" Olivia objected.

"To Elliot, not you." Casey fought. She knew Olivia wouldn't argue back. The whole team watched as she got red in the face and turned to look at Elliot, then at Cragen. She knew she couldn't lie to a lawyer.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Okay. I think I'm going to get going!" She spoke up again this time, more clear and loud, before him or anyone else could protest. She pulled Elliot by the arm and dragged him to the car.

"I guess I'm driving you home now?" Elliot asked stating the obvious.

"Yes." Olivia said as they walked out of the bar.

They just pulled up in front of Olivia's apartment and she looks at him.

"Want to come up and watch a movie?" Olivia said as she played with the zipper on her coat

"Yeah sure." Elliot said as he turned off the car. They made their way up to Olivia's apartment.

Olivia opens the door and lets them both in.

"Make yourself at home." Olivia said taking off her coat and hanging it up.

Elliot goes and picks out a movie next to the TV stand while Olivia goes to get them water out of the fridge. She comes back and hands him a bottle of water. The movie starts.

"So, how are the kids?" Olivia asked.

She was very fond of his kids especially Eli after being there for his birth.

"Maureen is doing well as a freshman, Kathleen is doing well in 7th grade, and the twins are doing well in 5th grade. They miss seeing you around as well."

They got halfway into the movie when Olivia turned towards Elliot. He looked at her.

"What?" Elliot asked sensing something is wrong

She wasn't sure she should start so she decided to just ask him.

"About that question Munch asked you, who were you inferring to?"

Elliot was about to answer her question when her phone was ringing. She answers it and she goes into the other room. Elliot sits on the couch.

"Benson"

"Liv, are you alone?" Cragen asked over the phone

"No. Elliot's in the living room why?"

"I need you to make sure he doesn't hear what we're talking about." Cragen told her

"Okay?" Olivia asked hesitantly

"I need you to go undercover." Cragen said bluntly


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any characters or the show. If I did, Elliot would be back by now and would be dating Olivia. Oh and by the way, Kathy and Elliot are separated in this story. I forgot to clarify in the first chapter. Anyways, I want to apologize from posting this very late. I've been busy with school and now I'm trying to find a job.

Feeling Safe in your Love

_Previously.. _

_Elliot was about to answer her question when her phone was ringing. She answers it and she goes into the other room. Elliot sits on the couch._

"_Benson"_

"_Liv, are you alone?" Cragen asked over the phone_

"_No. Elliot's in the living room why?"_

"_I need you to make sure he doesn't hear what we're talking about." Cragen told her_

"_Okay?" Olivia asked hesitantly_

"_I need you to go undercover." Cragen said bluntly_

"Why?"

She closed the door to her bedroom and sat on her bed. She was actually glad Don interrupted them because quite frankly, she wasn't ready to come clean to Elliot that she's in love with him. He was separated from Kathy and she started the divorce proceedings. Olivia was beginning to think she was the cause of their separation. He was spending all of his time at work and with Olivia. One time, Elliot came home and Kathy accused him of having an affair with Olivia and Elliot told her it wasn't true and they were just partners.

"The FBI is having trouble busting a drug lord in Oregon and they want you to be in on it. Anyway, I'll give you more details on it tomorrow. Porter wants to meet with you to go over them."

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed a little. She was the best on the 1-6 squad but that was because of her partnership with Elliot. She looked towards the door which was closed. Maybe getting away for a while wouldn't hurt and she could focus on not thinking about the man who was sitting in her apartment.

"Alright. I'll do it. Tell Porter I'll see him tomorrow."

They hung up and she walked out of the room to go sit on the couch. Elliot looked at her as he heard her footsteps.

"Who was that?" Raising a brow

Olivia sat down on the couch and played with her hair a little.

"Erm, it was Casey. She wanted to make plans this weekend but I told her I would be busy for a while."

Elliot looked at her, ginning

"Busy doing what, cuddling on the couch and ordering takeout?"

She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I do have food you know.."

"Since when? Every time I stop by, you have takeout cartons in the trash."

Olivia raised a brow

"Well, you know my schedule it's the same as yours. I barely have time to myself let alone go to the grocery store."

"Our hours are crazy I know but it comes with the job."

Olivia nodded

They sat in silence as they both drank a beer and then Elliot got up and walked into kitchen to throw the bottle away.

"It's getting late."

Olivia got up also and throws her bottle away. Then she walked Elliot to the door and looked at him.

"See you tomorrow."

He nodded

"Yeah."

He left. She shut the door and sighed deeply then she got ready for bed wondering what tomorrow would bring. Today she had dodged a bullet but for now, she would keep her secret.


End file.
